Reptile
Desde la revisión 3.0 de Mortal Kombat en arcade, Reptile se convirtió en el primer personaje oculto de los videojuegos de pelea y también el primero en la serie. Ed Boon y John Tobias decidieron crear una característica oculta super secreta, cuyo concepto fue concebido mientras Ed Boon manejaba de regreso a Midway después de almorzar en KFC un sábado por la tarde. Reptile fue creado como un híbrido entre Sub-Zero y Scorpion, contrastando los colores originales de cada ninja, azul y amarillo respectivamente, dando como resultado el verde. Posteriormente en la revisión 4.0 fueron incluidas las pistas para encontrarlo, apareciendo aleatoriamente antes de algún round para entregarlas. Para enfrentarte a él, debías conseguir double flawless victory sin usar el botón de bloqueo peleando en el escenario The Pit. De esta forma, kombatirás a Reptile entre las estacas del fondo de este escenario. Reptile es el último raptor conocido hasta Mortal Kombat Trilogy, y desde Mortal Kombat 4 mostró drásticos cambios que dejaron a la vista su verdadera apariencia. Él ha servido lealmente a sus maestros con la eterna promesa de recuperar a su reino, Zaterra, y a los demás miembros de su raza. Historia Reptile pertenece a la casi extinta raza de raptors de Zaterra de la cual es, supuestamente, el último sobreviviente. Shang Tsung lo recluta y le ordena permanecer oculto en las profundidades de The Pit, para evitar que cualquier víctima que cayera en el fondo logre sobrevivir a las estacas de acero. Tras la derrota del hechicero, Reptile retorna a Outworld con los otros guerreros de Shao Kahn. En el siguiente torneo, Reptile mantuvo su posición como protector personal de Shang Tsung haciendo unas pocas intervenciones en kombate. Luego, durante la invasión en Earthrealm, Shao Kahn le ordena capturar a Kitana para condenarla por el asesinato de Mileena, misión en la que sería asistido por Jade. Sin embargo, ella lo traiciona para ayudar a la princesa, y Reptile es capturado, llevado como prisionero a Edenia en donde Sindel lo destierra al Netherrealm. Eventualmente Edenia sería invadida por Shinnok, y Reptile es reclutado para kombatir nuevamente contra los guerreros de Raiden. Shinnok fue derrotado, y Reptile volvió con su antiguo maestro Shao Kahn. Mientras tanto, su apariencia física es drástica y progresivamente alterada, devolucionando a su forma primitiva, debido a su prolongado alejamiento con los del resto de su clase. Reptile sirve al Emperador protegiéndolo de las posibles amenazas de aquellos que pretenden destruirlo. La última de estas amenazas es la fuerza combinada de Kitana y Goro. Kahn le ordena a Reptile enviarle un mensaje a Shang Tsung demandando su asistencia contra los enemigos, pero el hechicero no reconoció a Reptile en su nueva apariencia, y kombatió contra él confundiéndolo con algún enemigo. Cuando Tsung pudo reconocerlo, cesa el kombate y recibe las órdenes del Shao Kahn, atendiendo de inmediato el llamado. Con su misión cumplida, Reptile retorna con su maestro, pero en el camino pronto percibió un kombate en un lugar cercano al Palacio de Shang Tsung. Rápidamente acude al lugar y se percata de una pequeña pelea entre Scorpion y Quan Chi. El espectro fue derrotado, pero luego ambos hechiceros acordaron un plan para asesinar a Shao Kahn. Aunque trató de enfrentarlos, se percató que él solo no era rival contra los hechiceros, y decidió regresar con Shao Kahn para advertirle sobre el plan. En el camino de regreso, Reptile es interceptado por Nitara. En ese momento, ella le ofrece un arma tradicional de los raptors: el Kirehashi. Reptile se la arrebata con un veloz movimiento y la mueve contra enemigos imaginarios. Una vez que salió de su trance, Nitara lo condujo hasta un campamento base secreto de las fuerzas de Kitana, y entonces le revela que tiene información que podría ser útil para el Emperador. De nuevo Reptile continua su camino de regreso, pero al llegar encontró a Shao Kahn muerto, y sin duda supo que fue asesinado por la Alianza Mortal, pero también sintió que fue su culpa y termina vagando en Outworld angustiado y sin un amo a quien seguir. Eventualmente se encontraría de nuevo con Nitara, y como una forma de redimirse Reptile le ofrece sus servicios. Su primera orden fue atacar a Cyrax y destruir el panal de su brazo para debilitarlo, y aunque Reptile cumple su misión es derrotado de todas formas por Cyrax, obligándolo a huir. Más tarde Reptile se percataría que Nitara lo ha manipulado para sus propios fines, y furioso decide buscarla para vengarse. Al llegar a Lava Shrine advierte que tanto ella como Cyrax se han marchado, y entonces, en el fondo de la cámara el último Gran Huevo de Dragón emitió una energía luminosa revelando la silueta del embrión de un dragón. Este pequeño dragón se estiró y desquebrajó el Huevo, provocando que la energía se dispare contra el cuerpo de Reptile, transformándolo en una nueva criatura: la reencarnación de Onaga, el Rey Dragón. Onaga fue derrotado y su cuerpo es separado de el de Reptile. Luego él es encontrado por Taven en la guarida del Dragón Rojo. Reptile mantiene prisionero a Caro, el dragón protector de Daegon, para utilizar su capacidad para crear portales. Taven derrota a Reptile y libera a Caro, pero ya era demasiado tarde para él. Reptile es finalmente asesinado en la base de la Pirámide de Argus, durante los eventos del Armagedón. Reescribiendo la historia En el primer kombate del décimo torneo, Reptile es derrotado por Johnny Cage. Cuando Shang Tsung perdió el torneo contra Liu Kang, Reptile y el resto de los kombatientes del hechicero abandonan el Salón del Trono de vuelta a Outworld. En el inicio del siguiente torneo, Jax derrota a Baraka y Shang Tsung se dispone a anunciar el próximo kombate, pero es interrumpido por Reptile para entregarle un mensaje. Posteriormente en el Bosque Viviente, Smoke interrumpe una transacción entre hechicero y Kano. Entonces Reptile asiste a Tsung para atacar a Smoke, pero son derrotados. Más tarde, Sub-Zero llega al Coliseo y demanda a Shao Kahn enfrentar a Scorpion, pero es obligado a kombatir contra Reptile a quien logra derrotar en kombate. Durante la invasión en Earthrealm, los oficiales Stryker y Kabal encuentran a Reptile escalando la pared de un edificio hacia ellos. Una vez en la azotea se enfrentan y finalmente Stryker derrota a Reptile. Apariciones en otros medios Mortal Kombat la Película Inicialmente Reptile aparece como una criatura reptilezca bípeda al servicio de Shang Tsung, cuya misión es vigilar a la princesa Kitana. Más tarde Liu Kang, Sonya Blade y Johnny Cage se infiltran por obscuras cavernas hasta encontrar a Shang Tsung. Luego de espiar su conversación con Goro y Kano, se alejan del lugar pero se pierden entre intrincados pasajes. En ese momento Kang nota a una extraña criatura oculta en su invisibilidad, y al acercarse Reptile le escupe una especie de líquido en el rostro de Liu Kang, lo que le causa irritación. Reptile aprovecha la ocasión para escapar y perderse. Después de que Cage derrotó a Goro, Sonya es raptada por Shang Tsung, quien la llevó hacia Outworld. Liu Kang y Cage lo siguen para rescatarla, pero al poco andar tras cruzar el portal Kang advierte la presencia de alguien siguiéndolos. Pronto encuentra a Reptile camuflado en una pared y lo arroja contra una estatua caída. De alguna forma sin explicar, la estatua se posesiona de Reptile transformándolo en un guerrero. Tras un difícil kombate, Liu Kang logra derrotarlo. Mortal Kombat Conquest Mortal Kombat Rebirth Un pequeño bebé nace con una enfermedad a la piel conocida como [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ictiosis_Arlequ%C3%ADn Ictiosis tipo Arlequín], y su expectativa de vida no era superior a las dos semanas. En la actualidad, este niño ha sobrevivido, y ahora a los treinta años se ha convertido en un caníbal que se alimenta de la cabezas de sus víctimas, las cuales almacena en su refrigerador. Eventualmente, ha sido convocado para participar en un misterioso torneo usando el nombre clave Reptile. Cómics Notas adicionales *En Mortal Kombat, aleatoriamente antes de cada kombate, Reptile aparece entregando algunas pistas: **'"I am Reptile, find me"' ("Soy Reptile, encuéntrame"): Una pequeña advertencia al jugador. **'"You must find me to beat me"' ("Debes encontrarme para vencerme"): Otra advertencia al jugador. **'"Alone is how you will find me"' (Solitario es como me encontrarás"): Referencia a su encuentro. **'"Look to La Luna"' ("Mira a La Luna"): Referencia a las siluetas que pasan frente a la luna de The Pit **'"10.000.000 if you destroy me"' ("10.000.000 si me destruyes"): Recompensa que obtienes al derrotarlo. **'"Tip eht of mottob"' ("Bottom of the Pit"): Anagrama del escenario en donde kombates contra Reptile. **'"Perfection is the key"' ("Perfección es la clave"): Pista que se refiere a conseguir una victoria con double flawless victory. **'"Fatality is the key"' ("Fatality es la clave"): Pista que se refiere a conseguir una victoria con fatality. **'"You cannot match my speed"' ("No puedes superar mi velocidad"): Otra advertencia al jugador. **'"Blocking will get you nowhere"' ("Defensa no te llevará a ningún sitio"): Pista que se refiere a conseguir una victoria sin usar el botón de bloqueo. *En la versión de Mortal Kombat para Super Nintendo, la pista "Fatality is the key" fue cambiada por "Finishing is the key". *'Reptile' no aparece en Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm, supuestamente porque al ser la serie una continuidad de la primer película, mantiene el hecho de que Reptile fue muerto por Liu Kang. En la serie, es reemplazado por Komodai. *En la Torre de Desafíos de Mortal Kombat (2011), el reto 226 Unit 5... alive?, Reptile enfrenta al cyborg Unit 5 para usar su armadura como camuflaje. Posteriormente, en el reto 227 Cyber-Absord, Reptile, ya disfrazado con la armadura de Unit 5, se enfrenta a Cyrax y Sektor, derrotándolos. Aunque tenga la apariencia ó skin de Cyber Sub-Zero, la armadura original de Unit 5 tiene la apariencia de Cyrax. *'Reptile' tiene una apariencia humana oculta en Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks, que aparece cuando dos jugadores lo eligen en el Modo Versus. *Aún cuando Reptile muestra una apariencia primitiva más cercana a un reptil en Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance, es posible verlo con su forma ninja en el ending de Sindel en Mortal Kombat Deception. *En las primeras revisiones de Mortal Kombat 4, Fujin y Reptile tenían en sus barras de energía el nombre "God-o Mite". *En las primeras revisiones de NBA Jam: Tournament Edition (Midway) para arcade, era posible seleccionar a Raiden, Scorpion, Sub-Zero y a Reptile en su versión de Mortal Kombat II. Reptile era seleccionable ingresando RPT NOV 11 en la pantalla de creación de usuario. Todos ellos fueron removidos desde la revisión 3.0. Alternativamente, creando un usuario y después de derrotar a los 27 equipos controlados por la máquina, el signo ?' aparecerá en la pantalla de selección de equipos, permitiendo elegir a varios jugadores ''all-star de la '''NBA, invitados especiales y a los cuatro kombatientes previamente nombrados. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat II Categoría:Personajes de Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Trilogy Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat 4 Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Gold Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Armageddon Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat la Película Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Conquest Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Rebirth Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat (2011) Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition